The two lines
by Itachi-Gaara-Tobi
Summary: A new family moved to Kohanagakure. They try to adjust to this new village.  includes NarutoXOC NejiXTenten TemariXShikamaru And GaaraXOC. Mild cursing and violence. you've been warned. I know I suck at this.
1. Chapter 1 It begins

my first fanfiction. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I only own my pitiful OCs. includes NarutoXOC NejiXTenten TemariXShikamaru And GaaraXOC. Mild cursing and violence. you've been warned.  
>ch.1 it begins<p>

It was late at night in the town of Kohanagakure as a dark figure sat in the tall twisted tree. she had long,straight, black hair. Her name was Kiari Uninlaambe.  
>She sat alone in her deep was slightly worried and slightly annoyed. It wasn't that she was at a new school or town. It was who lived there.<br>Kiari saw them all as freaks and just plain weird. " just like Eista." she thought she ran her hand though her dark hair. " Why? Why here of all places?" she annoyed herself with the thought _

" Ki! come on your giong to be late for school!." Eista called. Eista was short and had blond curly hair that she held in a pony tail. "Grrr Kiari! Come on! I swear Kiari if you don't come out right know I'll-" she was cut off as Kiari came out of her room. Eista scowled at her clothes. Black jeans black shirt and the fingerless glove she wore on her left hand.  
>" wipe that look off your face, Eista before I have to." she said with out any emotion.<br>Eista frowned " You know... you need to lighten up!" Kiari ignored her and walked out the door. Eista frowned and followed.

Eista looked for her classroom. She looked at the paper "hmmm 103 huh? well lets see 100...101...102.. ha! room 103! she stopped and slowly opened the door. the teacher wasn't there yet and it was chaos. a boy with blonde spiky hair was fighting a boy with black hair. Two girls were agueing over someone. In the coner was a fat boy munching on chips. was food allowed in classrooms? Eista sighed and made her way though the chaos to a seat in very very back away from the madness. She frowmed "maybe this won't be so fun after all" she thought then she shook her head " NO! don't think like that! I'm in a new school so of course I'm not used to it!" she thought.  
>CRASH!<br>" Naruto you idiot!" a Pink haired girl yelled and the blonde boy.  
>a desk was broken in half the two boys stood there still glaring at each other. After that was too fast for little Eista to see. Naruto lunged at the black haired boy and the pink haired girl banged Naruto with her text book. Poor Naruto Fainted on the spot.<br>"okay okay, calm down everyone. a poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared a man was standing there.

Eista POV

I had thought the poor boy had died. I was about to go check when I saw a lot of smoke and and man standing there I blinked He was an odd man that's for for sure. he had white spiky hair and his left eye covered along with his mouth. Could this be the teacher?  
>" Hello I am Kakashi Hatake I am your teacher. Now all I have to say is you don't have to listen to me I could care less if you fail just don't talk and disrupt the ones who DO what to pass." he paused as he wrote this on the board. " Oh and if I see fighting I will end it." he looked and the two boys.<br>I thought he was a good teacher I could'nt wait to tell Kiari!

Kiari POV

How much lamer can you get? I sat there taking notes as this Chinese looking girl eyed some boy with long hair and white milky eyes at first I thought this boy was blind Oh how wrong I was. I soon learned he was anything BUT blind I swear he had eyes on the back of his head! The other major weirdo I had in my class took weird to a whole another level. first he had a bowl haircut second he had huge eyes and HUGE eyebrow and third he wore a green jumpsuit. I was now afraid. I listened to the teacher -or tried to- but for some reason I couldn't focus. This is a pain I hate it here! the bell rung time for next period.

Eista POV

school was over and I made a lot of friends in fact I invited them all over! and some other that we knew from our last home. I wonder if I should tell Ki? nah she just whine anyway. I frowned what was with her she never any fun. I got hit in the back. I wheeled around and gasped. "Koon! you little meanie!" my little brother and unlike Ki he looked like me the same hair and same bright blue eyes as everyone in my family-excluding Kiari- has. Koon Giggled.  
>Race ya!" the 7 year old said laughing. Danny who was 6 behind "Okay!" I chased after them.<p>

Kairi POV

I sat in my room... alone Isolated I garbed the red ribbon and braided my dark hair red which stood for some many things... hate, passion, love anger... blood.  
>I took off my fingerless glove and stared at my hand. I had a scar there which I constantly reopen with my kuuni it look like an eight crossed over an infinity sign.<br>I reopened the scar and stared at the blood that leaked out. I always found my blood tasty... and I haven't told anyone... what would they think of me if I did?  
>it doesn't matter... I sipped the blood on my hand why does it taste so good? I asked my self. What if I...<br>"Hey! open up!"  
>BANG BANG BANG.<br>I quickly put my glove back on it was red the color of blood so no one would notice I'm bleeding. I opened the door.  
>"Dad hi."<br>He gave me a worried look. "i have something to tell you."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Eista... well she.." he paused.. " she invited over Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino,Kiba, Lee, Neji and Tenten..."  
>My mouth dropped "WHAT?"<br>"Thats not all though...Do you remember those three kids in Suna?"  
>"OH NO NOT THEM TOO?"<br>"Yes she invited Kankuro, Temari and ...Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2 the sleepover

OKAY! CH.2 the sleepover I DO NOT OWN NARUTO Mr. Kishimoto does BUT! i do own my OCs Give Me that much credit...  
>-<p>Kiari POV<p>

"GAHHHHH" I slamed my face into the pillow "FUCK MY LIFE!"  
>Dad gave me a worried look.<br>"WHY WHYWHY? I'LL KILL THAT BITCH! EISTA! WHY THOSE THREE!"  
>I kept screaming like that for a while until the door bell rung.<br>" I hope half the village did'nt hear you Ki."  
>" hahaha very funny" I said sarcasticly.<br>"I'll be down stairs if you need me." dad said. with that he left.  
>I sat down on my bed. Why? Why them of all people. I want to smack Eista so bad. I sighed took out my kuuni and started to drink my blood again. the sweet metalic liquid.<p>

Eista POV When Naruto came I was so happy. I could almost fly. " HI Naruto!" I called from the kitchen. Mom looked out and smiled.  
>"Hello there I'm am Namina." mom said to Naruto.<br>" Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki!'  
>soon later almost everyone came only three people missing...<br>Where were Gaara Kankuro and Temari? I wondered.  
>I looked up the stiars and saw Kiari. I smiled " So your not spending all night up there." I teased.<br>she glared at me. "leave me alone" she sais quietly.  
>"oh come on lighten up" I said cheefuly.<br>she snaped "HOW CAN I? YOU INVITED THE PHYCHO AND HIS SIBLINGS AND YOU HAVE LIKE 12 MENTALY RETARDED PEOPLE SPENDING THE NIGHT HERE!" she yelled at me.  
>" HOW CAN I LIGHTEN UP? YOU BITCH WHY DO YOU THINK WE LEFT SUNA? HUH?" She grabed my shrt coller and lifted me up off the ground. I have never seen Ki act like this... wait there was one time the first time we went to suna. Kiari was so mad she was insane! And now it was happening again. " Ki...ari.."I gasped for air.<br>"Uhn" she let me go and fainted. Mom had the Tranqulizer gun. pointed at Ki. Naruto ran over to me. "Hey are you okay?" he asked.  
>"I... I'm fine." was she acting like this because of Gaara? i wondered.<p>

Namina POV

I knew why Kiari was acting like this. She hated the Kazekage children the way she acted in suna made us leave before she and Gaara killed each other. We came here in Kohana to settle her down thats why me and Hirigo Were so nervous about letting them come here. I looked at the ceiling. Not to long ago we had come to Suna hoping to start a living there. And if Kiari didn't hate the Kazekages three children we might could have. But we stayed there hoping Ki would losen up and relax sure Gaara,  
>Kankuro and Temari are not exacaly normal but.. still. Hirigo and I thought to give it some time. SHe only got worse Kiari would try assulting everyone in the village. She would scream and go on rampages. And we had to leave Hirigo tried Explaining thi to Eista but the little girl could'nt understand not about her older sister.<br>Isighed and took Kiari to her room and laid her on her bed. alomost 14 years ago. we had you in our arms as a little baby... I shook my head. " your not a little child anymore I know that but..." I d=sighed and left the room.

Eista POV

"Naruto Truth or Dare" we were playing T or D because well we were bored Gaara Kankuro and Temari showed up at last.  
>"err. Dare!" he said.<br>I giggled " I dare you to... Kiss Sasuke!" I said evily Sasuke Jumped up and backed away. Narutos eyes got big " NO NOT AGAIN THE HORROR!"  
>I started to laugh out loud. as Naruto got the nearest book and wacked himself with it. "SAVE ME!" he screamed.<p>

Kiari POV

I slowly opened my eyes and the waves of pain ran though my back. I flinched and sat up. What happened? oh yeah now I remember. Eista had done the most stupid thing in her life. And... I overreacted I took the glove off I cut the scar open and drunk my own blood. Why was blood so sweet? I remember when I asked my mom what human would suck blood and enjoy it. I remeber her answer.  
>"no human I know, sweety most people don't enjoy the taste or sight of blood." she smiled at me then I asked her something.<br>"mom whats a vampire?"  
>she looked at me " a vampire is a fictional creature that did suck blood from humans" she answered "why do you ask dear?<br>I told her " Eista and her friends were playing a game and I heard the word 'vampire' a lot."  
>mom looked at me then she smiled " most kids play games at Eista age. I think Kiari yout should join them in their games it might just be fun."<br>I was eight then now I'm 14. I don't know why but when we went to Suna I felt different. It was those three... I know it I could smell thier blood and for some reson I wanted it. I ended up hateing them because of it. I never told anyone I wanted those three's blood but I wanted to know why. I sighed and put the red glove back on.  
>I opened the door and listened to Eista and the others...<br>" Okay Ino truth or dare!" I heard Sakura say.  
>" truth." she replied.<br>" Is it true that you nothing but mean to Kiari?"  
>"what kind of question is that?"<br>I could'nt help but agree with the blonde bitch what kind of question was that?

Eista POV

"Ino?" Sakura said "well?"  
>"I don't even talk to her! I hardly know who the hell she is!" Ino Pouted.<br>Then out of no where came a water balloon at us Koon ans Danny...  
>" HEY!' Naruto yelled out "What the-"<br>More water balloons came at us.  
>"KOON! DANNY YOUR CLEANING THAT UP!" I heard the laughs of my little brothers.<br>" I'll get Kiari" I threatened.  
>I heard a scoff behind me I turned around " Kia-Kiari! Err How are you feeling...?"<br>I could'nt help it she was scary before and now Gaara and such were here... How would she react? Not like before, I hoped.  
>Kiari looked at me and asked.<br>"What is a vampire?"

Kiari POV

I had to know I asked Eista.  
>"what is a vampire?"<br>she looked at me like I went crazy.  
>"and your 14" Sasuke mumbeled I grinded me teeth together. Sometimes i wanted to smack that boy.<br>Then mom and dad came in the room. with frowns on there faces. I wondered what was going on.  
>Dad looked at me "show us your left hand, Kiari."<br>"huh? her left hand? Naruto asked.  
>"The one she keeps covered all the time?" Temari asked.<br>More question bomborded my parents as I stood thinking do they know... about my scar? I grabed the gloved hand. No they could'nt I never told or showed ANYONE this scar.  
>"K-Kiari..." I heard Hinata say shyly " I-Is there s-something wrong?"<br>I looked out toward everyone oh well so they know so what? I took the glove off and showed them my hand.  
>I heard several gasps Eista face changed from confustion to shock.<br>Mom looked at dad and dad looked at mom.  
>I heard kiba mumble something "so thats what that smell was."<br>"What the hell is going on! So I cut myself so what!" I asked angerly.  
>"your a vampire Kiari..." dad sighed. <p>


	3. Chapter 3 truth

CH.3 Truth I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I NEVER HAVE I own Eista Kiari Namina Hirigo Danny Koon Vaniz Yunia Destiny Inyt And Mineti. ENJOY!  
>_-<p>

Eista POV what Kiari was a vampire? but how? Why? I looked at Kiari What must be going though her mind right now...

Kiari POV "What a vampire? what?" Naruto was extremely confused right now. And so was I even though it explained everything it felt like my odd question were replaced by new ones. I glared at my parents and slowly asked them " does that you all are-"  
>"No" dad said. " we aren't vampires like you Kiari in fact" he paused "you are not our daughter" he looked at the ceiling. "it was 14 years ago... we took you as the vampires requested .. they said they wanted to prove that they weren't evil bloodthirsty monsters to put a vampire in a human family. we wanted another little girl so we went." and they said on you 15th birthday you would return to them. Tomorrow. "<br>"What?" Shikamaru asked aloud " why would anyone accept that offer? What if it didn't work out?" "we were aware of that, Shikamaru, but we wanted to help build peace with them and this was the perfect way to do so." mom- err. Namina said she looked at me "So..  
>Kiari..." I had bolted for the door and ran far far away. Away from the truth, away from my identity. I don't know how far i ran until I ran out of breath. I collapsed. Gasping I sighed and looked up I was surrounded by trees. Hence how Konaha got its name. But i didn't care anymore. I looked at my hand.. Why? Why was I a vampire? I closed my eyes.<p>

Eista POV

I woke up it was morning. I stared out my window blankly and then the memories flooded in at once I gasped "Kiari!" I yelled I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs "mom! dad! I -" I almost ran right into Gaara he looked at me.  
>"Calm down" he said emotionlessly .<br>I stared at the floor trying not to cry.. Kiari was gone, my sister was gone. A little later everyone woke up and we began to talk about Kiari. "So who was it that you made the deal with?" Neji asked.  
>" Her name was Yunia Demoi and her brother Mineti Demoi." mom answered.<br>"so.. Vampires are real" Sakura shuddered involuntary.  
>"yes They're not all bad you see." dad said.<br>I sat there I wanted to cry. But that would mean I'm weak.I pulled my legs close to me.  
>"quit worrying Eista" Naruto said as he smiled at me. I tried to return the smile but failed. KNOCK KNOCK.<br>We all nearly jumped out of our skins ( exsept Sasuke, Shino, Gaara and such)  
>Dad went to the door I peeked and I saw a man standing there. He had dark green hair forming a V his eyes were that same dark brown almost black that Kiari had I had a chill when I saw him and I didn't know why.<br>they began talking and the man with green hair seemed more and more agitated. Then he saw me I saw him lick his lips, I panicked. He was a vampire! I crawled back in the living room.  
>"Well?"Tenten asked.<br>I was freaking out " A-a-a vampire... talking... Dad.." was all I could say.  
>I felt a hand on my shoulder I froze. I could'nt breathe "Aww... Am I that obvious?" he smiiled. I was so scared but when I saw dad I calmed down a little. "This is Vaniz everyone. He is Kiari's Cousin." dad said.<br>The man called Vaniz smiled calmly but I could tell he was very annoyed. But by what?  
>" Hirigo, Please get Kiari back. It would be horrible if something happened to her... in fact to make sure you get her back..." he let go of my shoulder and in almost a second he was at the other side of the room right behind Temari. " I will take her with me" he looked at dad with anger in his eyes. Knocked Teamri out and disappeared in a flash.<br>"TEMARI!" Kankuro yelled " FUCKING BASTARD!" I don't think I ever saw Kankuro snap, until now.  
>" Namina! He took Temari!" dad ran up the stairs to get mom.<br>I sat there how did he do that?...

Vaniz

POV How dare they let her go like that! I sighed. Well they will get her back if not well I have a tasty treat then. I stoped as a thought came to mind the smell of her blood well draw Kiari to me. Of course! And I'll get a little sip. I sunk my teeth into her neck. Yes... Her blood was wonderful.

Kiari POV

I was running again when I smelled blood. It was Temari's blood. the smell drove me crazy I had to... I ran toward the scent of her blood. I stopped in a clearing I saw a man there I took out my knife. he just laughed "that won't kill a vampire, dear" I looked at him vampire? like me? Of course he is or else he wouldn't be drinking Temari's blood. I stared at him. Why did he have Temari? What was this about?  
>"well since I found you I don't need this girl anymore" he put Temari down. "But the rumors are true any who lucky enough to taste the three siblings blood will be greatly satisfied. I gave him a look. Then looked at Temari.<br>He shrugged " She's lucky that story of all vampire bites will turn you into one is just crap."  
>I looked at him "What?" I asked. "What do you mean?" "Well..." he said.<br>We heard rustling in the bushes. We looked up paused and tensed. I gasped "Eista!" She stood there with only Namina, Hirigo, Koon, Danny, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara. Guess the rest didn't want to come.  
>Kankuro, Gaara and Shikamaru gaped at Temari as she was on the ground shivering covered with her blood were Vaniz bit her.<br>"YOU BASTARD!" Kankuro yelled as he ran to Temari's side "Damn it Tema You'd better be okay, for his sake..." He glared at Vaniz.  
>"She not dead is she, mommy?" I heard Danny said. clutching on Namina's shirt.<br>"dammit she'd better not be..." Shikamaru said. " what a troublesome man..."  
>Vaniz put one hand on his hips. "I didn't drink THAT much" he looked at me "just enough so that Kiari Could smell it..." he turned around "time to go, Kiari" he said calmly to me. We started to leave when Vaniz suddenly stopped. I looked at him "whats wrong?" I looked at him. He just chuckled.<br>"How rude Shikamaru. Putting me in this lame-ass little jutsu of yours."  
>"well its just you're not going anywhere yet. Not till we get some answers." he said.<p>

Eista POV

Why was this happening? Kiari just stop please. I begged silently. Shikamaru had Vaniz in Shadow Possession Jutsu. "How rude Shikamaru. Putting me in this lame-ass little jutsu of yours." He said calmly "well its just you're not going anywhere yet. Not till we get some answers." Shikamaru answered coolly.  
>Answers... Thats what I wanted I didn't understand anything. Anything at all. I hung my head down. Kiari why? Why do you have to leave me? Your my sister and my best friend. "If you don't let me go...I'll hurt you all." Vaniz threatened.<br>"HOW?" Naruto asked loudly.  
>The green haired man smiled "like this"<br>He needn't move, a great gust of wind came a us if it weren't for Gaara and his sand we would've all been badly hurt. But still I was so scared, and now Kiari wasn't their to help me! Shikamaru had released the jutsu. And went to Temari's aid.  
>"lets go Vaniz the smell of blood is driving me crazy."<br>they left and I snapped.  
>"NO! KIARI!" I started to run after her but someone wrapped his arms around me holding me back "NO! NARUTO LET ME GO! KIARI! KIARI NO DON'T LEAVE!<br>" I kicked Naruto trying to make him let go of me. " ow ow ow ow ow ow ow Eista. stop it!" Naruto said.

"!" I scream.


	4. Chapter 4  Interference

CH. 4 Interference . I DO NOT OWN NARUTO only my Ocs. And yes there are a lot of them. :p

Kiari's POV

"KIARI!"

I could still hear Eista calling for me, but I couldn't go back. Not now, not ever

When Vaniz finally stopped we were at a large building. It looked like a regular house, but I could tell somehow normal people did not live here. Vampires did.

Eista's POV

Naruto had let me go, and I started crying I know this wasn't like me at all but still I think everyone understood why. A hand was placed on my shoulder, I looked up and there was Naruto.

"hey you okay?" He asked me.

I looked away, trying to hide the tears that fell from my cheeks.

"Don't worry I know Kiari's going to be fine." He gave me that smile. That smile meant that everything _would_ be okay. I looked at him and nodded.

Sasori's POV (oh no Akatsuki!)

"Deidara-sempei wait!" the little boy with the orange mask yelled out.

" Uhhhggg Sasori, I need to ask you something. WHY THE HELL DID WE BRING TOBI! HMMM?" Deidara complained. _I sighed what can you do with two immature brats? _I thought.

" I wanted to fed you and him to a bear." I groaned sarcastically.

" b-but I don't want to… be bear food!" Tobi exclaimed. " I wouldn't taste too good Sasori-sama!"

I wish I could shot them both. Deidara is this idiot who has a COMPLETELY wrong thought of true art, and he is very, very immature. Tobi is.. Oh don't even get me started on Tobi.

" OMG A BUNNY!" Tobi yelled as he ran towards it.

See my point?

We were hardly 6 miles away from the hideout, and I already what to kill them if they keep this up I just might.

Eista's POV

We were back home and I had locked myself in my room. And I wasn't coming out. I could hear what was going on down stairs. One word. Chaos.

" Well what should we do? Call Destiny?" I heard mom say.

" I don't know. But do something about Temari!" I heard Kankuro yell back.

"What can we do about the vampires? I didn't think they were real.. This is such a drag!" I heard Shikamaru moan.

"well, we can do something! Come on Shikamaru, quit being lazy!" I heard Ino bossily tell Shikamaru.

"we have to fight them then is that what you're suggesting?" I heard Neji argue with her.

" yeah! How can we fight vampires?" I heard Kiba's voice.

" I don't care! We can't just sit here and wait!" Naruto said.

" oh yes you can!" Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"Damn it all!" came Naruto's voice again.

" Naruto! Watch your mouth!" Sakura said to Naruto.

" I-I think we should go s-slower about this?" Hinata's shy voice went ignored.

Dad and mom started arguing about this whole thing.

More craziness and then.

Namina's POV

"Hirigo, Kiari is a vampire I told you that this would happen one day!" I said

" Damn I don't care! Eista is in pain because-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone turned in the sound of the voice.

Eista's POV

I heard someone scream

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!"

I sat there in my room I knew that voice even though he's not the type to say something like that. I got up and left my room going down stairs I saw him clutching the sides of his head. I stopped halfway down so that I could see what was going on. But they couldn't see me.

Hirigo's POV

The boy that yelled was Surprisingly Gaara. We all knew he didn't yell things like that normally. I looked at the redhead clutching the sides of his head.

" just… shut up…" he said quietly still holding his head.

" Gaara are you okay?" Kankuro asked his little brother.

I wondered that same thing. Personally I never liked Gaara or Kankuro I just didn't. But still I put up with them both when I was around them. Now I didn't want to put up with them. Those fucking bastards made Kiari lose herself. I reached into my back pocket of my jeans. Time for them to get the pain I feel because my dear Kiari lost herself in Suna. We had everything ready and planed out, but because of them. My fingers wrapped around the small item. I looked at him he was the bastard of bastards. I readied myself why now because I was already mad right now and I hated them two.

Eista's POV

I saw dad beginning to snap. Oh no, he wasn't going to try and….?

I have to stop him then. The short metal stick I held grew twice its size and right when dad toke out the needle he had I ran to stop him.

I jumped in and block the growing needle from turning into a sword that could kill even vampires. He gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. I stopped and ran back up to my room as fast as I could and threw the sword against the wall sat down and cried…

Sasori's POV

Why oh why could Itachi be _my_ partner? Why did I get suck with these two _idiots?_

"I am a bunny

Running away,

Jump, jump, jump" Tobi sang

_He's singing to a god damned bunny rabbit!_

"Deidara, can I kill that son of a bitch please?" I asked

" Yes please do, hm." he replied.

I looked at Tobi, he looked at me. I took out one of my puppets and went after him.

The attack went right though him.

Deidara and I gaped opened mouthed at him his voice changed, deeper more hollow. Not like the little Tobi we know.

" You'll have to do better than that, Sasori-sama. I'm sorry, but pathetic things like that don't work on me."

"D-A-M-N! Hmm!" Deidara gaped and me and him exchanged looks. We ask the same question.

_**Who the hell is behind that mask… Who is Tobi?**_


	5. Chapter 5 Destiny Tunii

CH.5 Destiny Tunii. DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO !

Sasori POV

Who was behind that mask? I thought. How did he do that? How could I get him to take off that mask? Wait, I know!

" Tobi, you've never shown us your face…" I started.

" Hmm, Why would you want to know?" He asked,

Oh great now what? " because…. We were just wondering what you look like, yeah." Deidara answered him.

"Well, I guess so. But don't tell leader, alright?" he said.

We both nodded. Tobi slowly reached up to his mask and toke it off.

Me and Deidara gasped at who we saw behind that mask.

Kiari POV

We were still running and the question struck me.

" why did you even send me there in the first place?" I asked the green haired vampire.

" well mother and uncle Mineti made a deal with the humans to prove that we could live in the same towns as them. To show we had self control over our bloodlust." he answered.

I smirked "They won't believe that after what happened with Temari." I said looking at him.

He shrugged. "they will only believe I'm dangerous." he said calmly.

_How can he act like nothing happened? _I thought angrily.

Eista's POV

At school I couldn't concentrate at all. I was still thinking about Kiari.

"Eista.. Are you okay?"

I looked up, the whole class was staring at me. I could fell my face grow hot. I nodded " I'm Sorry, Mr. Hatake. I'm fine."

He stared at me with concern. "are you sure? He asked

I nodded and went back to taking notes. My grades ened being lower than average. Which began to worry everyone. I didn't care though.

When I saw Destiny again I thought he was going to kill Kiari if he found her. That was his job. To kill vampires that kidnap someone to drink their blood. I didn't want Kiari to die.

"So that's how it was. She's a vampire…" destiny had shgy red hair that went to his shoulders and he had dark blue eyes. He looked at me and waved " Yo, Eista! What's up?" He smiled at me.

I looked at him he grew at lest 6 more inches making me look like a itty bity girl.

" Destiny Please, Please! Don't kill Kiari!" I cried.

" whoa, hold on why would I kill her she hasn't done anything wrong yet, dude." he eyed me. " has she?"

I shook my head "I don't know!"

Mom and dad came into the room. They told Destiny what had happened. Dad told me to go to Naruto's house and I did.

Konaha was a beautiful village I knocked on Naruto's door. An old man with lond bushy white hair and red mark down his eyes opened the door. I looked at him and thought am I at the right house?

" OH PERVY SAGE I FOUND YOU!" I heard Naruto's voice behind me. I turned around and saw the blond boy running toward me and the old man.

_Did Naruto just call this old man a pervert?_ I looked at the man.

" Naruto I told you to quit calling me that!" the old man said.

Naruto ran up to his house and saw me. " Hi Eista!" he said cheerfully.

The man looked at him the at me " Umm Naruto who is she?" his eyes got wide. " Is she your girlfriend?" He said in a loud whisper.

" WHAT?" Naruto and I said at the same time. " HELL NO!"

Even though I did like Naruto I was really shock at that question. We stared at the old man a long time.

Destiny POV

" So its true then." I was pacin' back and fourth " Tema got bit by Vaniz?" I asked Namina nodded. " didn't think he'd do dat." I folded my arms. " what 'bout Kiari?" I asked for the fifth time already.

They both gave me a look. I shrugged " look ain't it you alls fault she left with that damn man?" I cursed aloud toward them.

They shook their heads " Kiari was going to leave that day but that's not the issue." Hirigo looked at me fiercely " Temari being bit by Vaniz is!"

" K old man I know!" I looked at them. "but it wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell Kiari."

Eista POV

Naruto and I talked a long time. Nothing in particular, we just talked.

Naruto hung is head. " Eista, I was wondering…" he looked at me " do you like me?"

I stared at him a long time. I started slowly carefully picking my words.

" well, yes I do Naruto. I like you a lot."

"really?"

"yeah I mean you're funny and kind and strong and… Naruto?"

He held his head down again. " Thanks Eista" he said with a smile.

I looked up at the sky " what about Tema?" I asked

"Temari and the other two are staying here, I don't know why though." he put his hands behind his head.

Destiny POV

It was nothing new had to go question the person who got bit. Why though I already knew it was Vaniz, Namina and Hirigo told me.

Oh well…. I knocked on the door. It opened and I went in. Talked to her examined her neck, yep it was Vaniz. Damn it all He'll come back for her I know it. I shook my hair around. " OKAY, m' done here. Going to find Vaniz now, Peace out!" I was making my leave when…

"Wait" a wall of sand blocked the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

" Now what?" I asked.

" you're going to tell us what exactly is going on." the redhead said.

" I'm going to kill the vampire that bit her." I said matter-of-factly

" What about Temari?" he asked

" She'll be fine." I sighed." Now let me out of here, kid."

He glared at me as if hoping the stare would kill me.

I was getting annoyed with him. Fuck him, and fuck Vaniz…

I griped the Heaven Sword . "little boy let me out NOW!"

He just glared.

" Look, I'm trying to help you out. Now let me out so I can do me job!"

More glaring.

I sighed. Damn it, damn it! I took out my sword and readied myself.

" Kid, I got a job to do." I said "I'd Like to go."

"not until you help Temari."

"I can't do nothing else right now, kid" I want to slap him don't he know anything 'bout vampires? Well I didn't care I slich though the sand -and the door- and left them open mouthed. I smirked and left the house. Now to get Vaniz.

**Okay 5 chapters in two days I think I'm doing good! **


	6. Chapter 6 lockdown

Sorry I'm slow, this is CH.6 Lockdown. I do not own Naruto. I own Eista Kiari Namina Hirigo Danny Koon Vaniz Yunia Destiny Inyt And Mineti. Also I'm trying something new with the text.

* I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! _**.com/watch?v=OXkcswJQ8hE I found it here**_

Kiari POV

I sat next to my real father, Mineti. He was a tall man with dark blue hair and red eyes, he doesn't look like me much I got my looks from mother. But, I still didn't understand everything about vampires yet, But Vaniz and father were explaining it to me. They repeated themselves often, which slightly annoyed me. I looked at the stars counting them, I enjoyed the night, and now I can understand why…

_Eista POV_

_The sun shone though my windows waking me up. Time for school I crossed my legs and put my hand on my ankles._

"_I wonder how Naruto is doing" I thought out loud. "I'll go see him after school." I got up and put my clothes on, put up my hair, and slung my backpack over my shoulder. _

" _good Morning, kid." _

_I gasped and turned around "Destiny!" Destiny Was standing in my kitchen. " what are you doing here?" I almost screamed._

" _Hey, hey take it easy… I'm here to see Hirigo." he explained ._

_I guess he saw the relief in my face. Because he frowned. " you thought I was lookin' for Kiari, weren't you?"_

_I gasped and stuttered " N-no! I-it was just I…" I trailed off and hung my head down._

" _Damn it, Eista, quit freakin' out kiddo" He looked down at me" Seriously, I'm not goin' to touch her… I need to find Hirigo… And you have school." his voice got stern, well as much as Destiny could be stern, " get goin'" _

_I nodded and ran out the door and off to school._

_Most of the day was normal I worked hard until…._

" _**WE ARE UNDER A HARD LOCKDOWN." **_

_That started the craziness, not many people stayed calm much until Mr. Hatake calmed them all down and had us sitting so that if someone were to look through the windows they couldn't see us. I was worried, What could cause a lockdown here? I looked at Sakura, she shrugged._

Sasori POV

"Damn you, Madara.. Can you act more like an Uchiha? _Please?"_ I hissed at Madara A.K.A Tobi the Idiot. Why were we even here? Oh yeah Deidara's stupid idea. I sighed " This is meant to be a covert operation. Do you two know what the means? It means no blowing things up" I looked at Deidara " and no _screaming Madara Uchiha" _I glared at him hard and long. He shrugged

"Oops, I'm sorry, I just thought you two might like Tobi for a little longer.. But I guess not." his voice went low and serous. About time he quit playing around. "Anyway we need to find the jinjuriki in this God forsaken school." I sighed damn Deidara, damn Madara, and Damn this school!

" Sasori, my man Don't be so mad, hm!"

"Lets get this over with." I groaned

**Destiny POV**

"**So What could that mean, Destiny?" Hirigo asked me.**

"**Well, Inyt sent Vaniz, But I don't trust them. If Vaniz would try to take the Hell sword then-" I started.**

"**Never mind that!" Hirigo interrupted " Kiari Is my concern. Not Inyt and Vaniz. What would it mean if Kiari was told to wield the Hell Sword?" he said.**

**I looked at him " I couldn't possibly beat her… But its odd, a vampire wielding a sword which was made to assassinate Vampires, were's the sense in that?" I said out loud.**

" **But then, Kiari would be.. Their trump card if they were to start a war." He thought aloud.**

" **exactly" I said .**

_**Namina POV**_

"_**exactly" Destiny Said to Hirigo. I was eavesdropping. I regretted it dreadfully.**_

_**I walked out side… Kiari… Why did they wish to use you like that? Your own father, Mineti, take you and use you like that. I closed my eyes and sung the song***_

_Look into the skyCan you see the moon across the oceanComing close to meI can hear the melodyCry into the voidLet my voice become the hand that reachesOut to you and leadsTo my long lost memoryCarry me home I lost my way on roads ever weavingHomeWhere darkness fades and hearts are ever believingCarry me homeI close my eyes and cling to you ever dreamingFind meOh don't forget the child for whom you are grievingVoice that calls from thereAnd the footsteps of its fallen angelsNow becomes the beatOf my heart so incompleteEvery night I batheIn the blue that washes over me And brings me to my kneesIn this longing I believeCarry me home I lost my way on roads ever weavingHomeWhere darkness fades and hearts are ever believingCarry me homeI close my eyes and cling to you ever dreamingFind meOh don't forget the child for whom you are grieving*_

_I sat down singing it over and over. _

_Eista POV_

_I don't now how long I sat there. A long, long time it seemed _

_When the speaker said that it was over I sighed with relief. And looked at the time. Wow school was almost over! Barely an hour left. Mr. Hateke stared at the clock a for a minute or two. _

" _O.K, well lets get back to work."" he said._

_About an hour later school had ended. I ran after Naruto._

" _HEY!" I called_

_He turned around " Hey, Eista! What's up?" he said._

_I smiled "not much" I replied. We walked back to my house. I looked at " umm, Can you please stay?" I asked_

" _Sure!" He said "Why not?" _

_We went into the house. _

_Again I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG! _

_**.com/watch?v=OXkcswJQ8hE I own nothing!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Promise   stort chapter

CH. 7 Promise. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

_Eista POV_

_Naruto sat down and we just talked causally, with really nothing in particular. I was hardly listening though. Even though I wanted to, I had other things on my mind. _

"_Hey Eista… Are you okay?" _

"_Huh?" I said half listening._

" _You.. Uh look kinda pale.. Kinda sick looking.. Are you okay?" He said looking at me. Looking at me with blue, blue eyes. I nodded._

" _yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." I smiled to lighten up the small moment with Naruto._

_He frowned " you sure." he asked_

" _yeah, its just that…well" I started._

" _huh? What's that?" he asked._

_I shook my head "Just worried about Kiari. Its really nothing-"_

_He stood up " Even I now that Kiari is someone important to you… So, I'll get her back! I promise!"_

_I stared at Naruto. What was he thinking? Still I couldn't help but to smile. _

" _You just wait, Eista!" He said " I'll get Kiari back!"_

**Hirigo POV **

**Of course the blond kid is going after Kiari! Now what am I to do? How can I just stand here and let him chase after her? There was only one thing to do… Get Destiny. I'm sorry Eista I can't risk a war between humans and vampires just for Kiari…..**


	8. Extra chapter

Though this is not a real chapter It has my OC characteristics in it

Kiari Demoi F 15

Hair: Black/straight/waist

Eyes: Black

Height: 5'7

Weight: 96 lbs

Parents: Mineti Demoi

Other: is vampire, don't like long conversations, has mark on hand.

_**Eista Sanii F 13**_

Hair: blond/curly/usually pined up

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'1

Weight: 90 lbs

Parents Namina Sanii, Hirigo Sanii

Other: hyper, likes talking, likes Naruto

Namina Sanii F 45

Hair: blond/curly/shoulder

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'9

Weight: 123 lbs

Children: Eista Sanii, Koon Sanii, Danny Sanii

Other: doesn't trust Destiny, Yunia's Closest Friend.

Hirigo Sanii M 47

Hair: Blond/curly/ boy short

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'4

Weight: 143 lbs

Children: Eista Sanii, Koon Sanii, Danny Sanii

Other: doesn't like vampires, doesn't like hardly any Naruto characters

Destiny Tunii M 16

Hair: Red/Shaggy/shoulder

Eyes: orange

Height: 5;8

Weight:123 lbs

Other: kills vampires, doesn't like Vaniz or Sasuke.

Vaniz Demoi M 14

Hair: dark green/v-shaped/down back

Eyes: red

Height: 5'7

Weight: 121 lbs

Parents: Yunia Demoi, Inyt Demoi

Other: Hates Destiny, Is Vampire. Has mark on hand

Yunia Demoi F 32

Hair: Dark red/ straight/feet.

Eyes: red.

Height: 5'3

Weight: 85 lbs

Children: Vaniz Demoi.

Other: is vampire, has mark on hand, Namina's clostest friend.

Inyt Demoi M 37

Hair: Black/Striaght/boy short

Eyes: black

Height: 8'5

Wieght: 123

Children: vaniz Demoi

Other: is vampire, has mark on hand, hates all humans

Mineti Demoi M 48

Hair: black/ straight/ shoulder

Eyes: Gray

Height: 5'7

Weight: 100

Children: Kiari Demoi,

Other: is vampire has mark on hand, hates all humans.

Koon Sanii M 8

Hair: blond/curly/boy short

Eyes: blue

Height : 4'2

Weight:45 lbs

Parents: Hirigo Sanii, Namina Sanii

Other: Admires Destiny

Danny Sanii M 7

Hair Blond/curly/boy short

Eyes: blue

Height:4'0

Weight: 43 lbs

Parents: Namina Sanii, Hirigo Sanii

Other: admires Destiny and Koon

that's it!


	9. Chapter 8 all sides

CH.8 All sides. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasori POV

I should kill Deidara.

We were sitting back at the hideout, going back over the fact that we had to abandon the mission because of Deidara and Tobi.

" But leader-sama, we did manage to get into the school!" Tobi cried in his fake childs voice.

"Idiots… What would be the point? You failed to get the nine-tails!"

How long does this have to go on?

"Deidara! Sasori!… You two have another chance at capturing it… _do not fail!_"

"Hmph, Then what about Tobi, HMM?" Deidara asked the leader.

We all stared at the man in the mask.

" I'll take of that." leader-sama said.

I hid smirk. Leader-sama is in for a surprise then, I thought. I looked at Deidara. " lets go, Deidara." I said and left the hideout.

Yunia POV

Kairi has truly grown. I would never guessed my niece would remind me of Mineti so much. Since she was living with Hirigo and Namina, who are nothing like my brother.

Maybe I shouldn't have sent her to them, I know Namaina took good care of her I know that.. But I had to do something to prevent a war. I closed my eyes. All of us, we all share the same ideals.

Eista's POV

'

I finished packing my bag.

" OK I'm ready Naruto." I said. I was still unsure about myself. But if Naruto was going to try and get Kairi, so will I.

" Lets go!" he said.

We left the house and ran to where Kairi was last seen.

This wasn't the time I had to weak.

I have to do something.

I can't just sit and wait!

Those were the thoughts in my head..

Inyt POV

What was taking Yunia? Where were those little kids? Then there was the problem with Vaniz.. What were we to do about that, I wonder? And Mineti… To use your own child as a wepon in war… You are a cold hearted man, Mineti Demoi. That is all I can say, for I, too hate them. We won't lie to them though. We won't war with them. Right? Yunia?

Danny POV

_**Mommy and daddy were out so someone came to watch us. But I don't know her at all. I think I saw her when Kairi ran away. She had long blond hair in a long ponytail. And I really didn't like her. But Koon did, so..**_

"_**Hey! Come on! You're it!" I heard Koon yell**_

" _**No fair! You're to fast Koon!" **_

_**Its true! Koon can really, really fast!**_

_**I wish someone else was here to play with. Koon made it hard. I tripped and fell **_

"_**OWW!" I started to cry. **_

"_**hey little kid! Are you-" the girl said.**_

_**Koon had already got by me and helped my up. And carried me over to the steps.**_

_**The girl cheaked myleg and got some ice….**_

_**Maybe she wasn't so mean…..**_

_**Naruto POV**_

_**Damn! Me and Eista were kinda in a niche Eista's foot was caught in a trap with a note on it. It said**_

_**Its unfortunate but little idiots should now not**_

_**To come here this is our land. I'll find you and **_

_**decide if you'll make a good snack or not. **_

_**Sir Mineti Demoi ,**_

**So I had to get her out of the trap before this 'Mineti' guy comes. He sound like bad news to me. **

" **N-Naruto just go! Don't worry about me!" she said.**

" **I don't want to hear it! Damn how do work this thing…." I grabed the edges and pulled a little. " Damn Damn Damn!" I pulled harder it slowly opened " come on… Just a little further" she pulled her foot out. "thanks Naruto.." **

"**Welcome! I felt something sharp girp my hand I looked at it the trap had my hand. **

" **GAAAH Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" **

" **h-hold still" Eista got me out quick. " okay, let avoid the traps" I said holding my sore hand.**

Vaniz POV

I heard screaming, and smelled blood…. Naruto's blood. I smirked. So uncle was right they would come for Kiari. Maybe I'll go _**Greet **_them.. Its been awhile since I had human blood. Mother been real hard on me ever since I got Kiari. But they are in _**our**_ land after all they're not in their safe little village anymore. Time to play.

**Kiari POV**

**Was Naruto here? I smelled him, but why? I stared at the sky, I decided to go in case anyone was hungry I would stop them… I don't know why I wanted to save them. But I somehow knew Vaniz would go after poor little Naruto. I didn't know Eista would be with him.**

"**Kiari! she called "your okay!"**

**Of course I was, why would she think that about them? **

" **Idiots why are you two even here? You do know that you two are not safe here." I stared at them. Well, maybe the blond idiot didn't but Eista surely knew.**

**I played with the ends of my dark long hair. " I'll escort you out"**

" **Why do that, dear cousin? They're in our land after all" **

**I turned around and there stood Vaniz. I placed a hand on my hip. **

" **I want to that's why." I replied coolly.**

"**So its come to this, I will tell you the hidden truth then you'll change your mind."**

" **You were the guy that bit Temari!" Naruto yelled out.**

"**Maybe you're not as stupid as you look." Vaniz said.**

" **Whats that mean?" Naruto said angrily.**

**Oh God.. Damn them both! **

"**Anyway Kiari as I-" **

**A blinding light came over us I felt almost sick I closed my eyes.**

" **Got Cha you blasted vampire!"**

**I opened my eyes and Vaniz stood with shock in his red eyes, covered in the dark blood of his own body, and a man stood there with a pearl white sword right though Vaniz. The man… Was Destiny Tunii.**

Mineti POV

So this is what will start the war between humans and vampires. This fault at a little boy who wandered in our town to find dear Kiari. And the Tunii boy. Killing the son of my sister. This will not be forgiven Hirigo Sanii. I will start with Naruto and Eista.

Suspense…. Or at least I tried..

I am sorry I've been real slow lately I try to get at least two more chapters by tomorrow…


	10. Chapter 10 Deidara big mistake

CH.8 All sides. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasori POV

I should kill Deidara.

We were sitting back at the hideout, going back over the fact that we had to abandon the mission because of Deidara and Tobi.

" But leader-sama, we did manage to get into the school!" Tobi cried in his fake childs voice.

"Idiots… What would be the point? You failed to get the nine-tails!"

How long does this have to go on?

"Deidara! Sasori!… You two have another chance at capturing it… _do not fail!_"

"Hmph, Then what about Tobi, HMM?" Deidara asked the leader.

We all stared at the man in the mask.

" I'll take of that." leader-sama said.

I hid smirk. Leader-sama is in for a surprise then, I thought. I looked at Deidara. " lets go, Deidara." I said and left the hideout.

Yunia POV

Kairi has truly grown. I would never guessed my niece would remind me of Mineti so much. Since she was living with Hirigo and Namina, who are nothing like my brother.

Maybe I shouldn't have sent her to them, I know Namaina took good care of her I know that.. But I had to do something to prevent a war. I closed my eyes. All of us, we all share the same ideals.

Eista's POV

'

I finished packing my bag.

" OK I'm ready Naruto." I said. I was still unsure about myself. But if Naruto was going to try and get Kairi, so will I.

" Lets go!" he said.

We left the house and ran to where Kairi was last seen.

This wasn't the time I had to weak.

I have to do something.

I can't just sit and wait!

Those were the thoughts in my head..

Inyt POV

What was taking Yunia? Where were those little kids? Then there was the problem with Vaniz.. What were we to do about that, I wonder? And Mineti… To use your own child as a wepon in war… You are a cold hearted man, Mineti Demoi. That is all I can say, for I, too hate them. We won't lie to them though. We won't war with them. Right? Yunia?

Danny POV

_**Mommy and daddy were out so someone came to watch us. But I don't know her at all. I think I saw her when Kairi ran away. She had long blond hair in a long ponytail. And I really didn't like her. But Koon did, so..**_

"_**Hey! Come on! You're it!" I heard Koon yell**_

" _**No fair! You're to fast Koon!" **_

_**Its true! Koon can really, really fast!**_

_**I wish someone else was here to play with. Koon made it hard. I tripped and fell **_

"_**OWW!" I started to cry. **_

"_**hey little kid! Are you-" the girl said.**_

_**Koon had already got by me and helped my up. And carried me over to the steps.**_

_**The girl cheaked myleg and got some ice….**_

_**Maybe she wasn't so mean…..**_

_**Naruto POV**_

_**Damn! Me and Eista were kinda in a niche Eista's foot was caught in a trap with a note on it. It said**_

_**Its unfortunate but little idiots should now not**_

_**To come here this is our land. I'll find you and **_

_**decide if you'll make a good snack or not. **_

_**Sir Mineti Demoi ,**_

**So I had to get her out of the trap before this 'Mineti' guy comes. He sound like bad news to me. **

" **N-Naruto just go! Don't worry about me!" she said.**

" **I don't want to hear it! Damn how do work this thing…." I grabed the edges and pulled a little. " Damn Damn Damn!" I pulled harder it slowly opened " come on… Just a little further" she pulled her foot out. "thanks Naruto.." **

"**Welcome! I felt something sharp girp my hand I looked at it the trap had my hand. **

" **GAAAH Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" **

" **h-hold still" Eista got me out quick. " okay, let avoid the traps" I said holding my sore hand.**

Vaniz POV

I heard screaming, and smelled blood…. Naruto's blood. I smirked. So uncle was right they would come for Kiari. Maybe I'll go _**Greet **_them.. Its been awhile since I had human blood. Mother been real hard on me ever since I got Kiari. But they are in _**our**_ land after all they're not in their safe little village anymore. Time to play.

**Kiari POV**

**Was Naruto here? I smelled him, but why? I stared at the sky, I decided to go in case anyone was hungry I would stop them… I don't know why I wanted to save them. But I somehow knew Vaniz would go after poor little Naruto. I didn't know Eista would be with him.**

"**Kiari! she called "your okay!"**

**Of course I was, why would she think that about them? **

" **Idiots why are you two even here? You do know that you two are not safe here." I stared at them. Well, maybe the blond idiot didn't but Eista surely knew.**

**I played with the ends of my dark long hair. " I'll escort you out"**

" **Why do that, dear cousin? They're in our land after all" **

**I turned around and there stood Vaniz. I placed a hand on my hip. **

" **I want to that's why." I replied coolly.**

"**So its come to this, I will tell you the hidden truth then you'll change your mind."**

" **You were the guy that bit Temari!" Naruto yelled out.**

"**Maybe you're not as stupid as you look." Vaniz said.**

" **Whats that mean?" Naruto said angrily.**

**Oh God.. Damn them both! **

"**Anyway Kiari as I-" **

**A blinding light came over us I felt almost sick I closed my eyes.**

" **Got Cha you blasted vampire!"**

**I opened my eyes and Vaniz stood with shock in his red eyes, covered in the dark blood of his own body, and a man stood there with a pearl white sword right though Vaniz. The man… Was Destiny Tunii.**

Mineti POV

So this is what will start the war between humans and vampires. This fault at a little boy who wandered in our town to find dear Kiari. And the Tunii boy. Killing the son of my sister. This will not be forgiven Hirigo Sanii. I will start with Naruto and Eista.

Suspense…. Or at least I tried..

I am sorry I've been real slow lately I try to get at least two more chapters by tomorrow…


	11. Chapter 11 Yunia story  really short

OK CH.10 Yunia's Story. Wow Chapter ten already? I guess I going A little fast… anyway today is July 6th 2011 and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

_Yunia POV_

_I looked up at the sky storm was overhead of me . Rain fell on my skin I sighed listening to the storm was soothing to me. It reminded me of who Kiari mom was and what had happened. Should I tell her? _

_No._

_But then would she live blind as Mineti uses her as a tool for a war?_

_Not if you don't let it happen._

_But the pain it would cause me… What would the others think if you did not obey him?_

_That doesn't matter now, all that matters is getting Kiari out of there. _

_And the others? _

_I shook my head all of them what would my pain matter as long as this little village doesn't suffer the effects of my cruel brother. _

The black robe she wore kept her warm from the rian and cold. Still she felt cold inside of her body. Yunia walked down the lonesome path in the dark wet woods her long red her dangled at her boots. Walking down the path to see a dear old friend.

Namina POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Yunia to show up. We both had the same problem on our minds. Hirigo and Mineti…

The rain came down harder and harder. The woman in the black robe came to a halt. Her red eyes showed sorrow and fear. For the same fear came in her mind. The fear that she would be killed by Hirigo Sanii. The sorrow that her heart felt as if something horrible had happened.

_Yunia POV_

_I walked in the house _

" _Hello Yunia." _

_I nodded at Namina's greeting._

" _Namina I have to-" she cut me off, and shook her head._

" _I have horrible information concerning your son…." I looked in her eyes they were filled with regret._

" _It was Destiny…. He was ordered to kill Vaniz… so he…" she did not need to finish her sentence. She looked at me " I'm so sorry I tried to stop them.. But I"_

"_it okay… Namina.. I don't blame you…" _

The two women sat the in the dead silence. The sorrow and grief that filled Yunia heart soon tured into anger. Which she would not show. But hiding your feeling they end up bursting out if you hold them in to long. Yunia had left the building.

She went to Mineti.

"Lord Mineti, why did you not stop them…"

"Vaniz lost himself… in his thirst.. He lost himself… he went on rampage…. If Destiny didn't do it then I would have, too."

Yunia stared at her brother in disbelief.

"My lord you would have… but why?" she said as her heart clenched.

" He was of no use to me anymore." Meniti said quietly.

Yunia knew what he was talking about and understood it… but she felt mad and could not let that feeling go. As hard as tried, all that happened was she was angrier. Her only child was now dead. And she wanted someone to pay for it. She wanted them to feel her pain.

She looked at the stars.

" My path yes

My life

My heart

My song

I'm me

See me

that's me

I heart

I laugh

Nearing

The road

Long heart

Can I vow

I'm daring

We live

We can

you know

Don't you

Can you

I'm with you

Thats all I know

Near me

Living

Breathing

Hearing

Seeing

Dreaming

Faith ling

In me

With me

How can

You be

Without me?

I am lost

I am scared

Can you ears hear me?

I am here

Can you hear

though the lightning

I'm not lost

You and me

See you soon

I love this

You're with me

This is our path to be

My rose

Your rose

Lifes dear

Little lullaby

Very

Lets sing

On high

This our lost life

Destined to see

Lost memories

Just you breath and wait

Don't we all see my heart

I let my life open all the way

I am lost

I am scared

Can you ears hear me?

I am here

Can you hear

though the lightning

This is

my heart

My hope, my long

Being life on me

I can't take my light

Lost in night

Darking cloulds

But I must hold

Onto my light"*

Her sad, hurt voice echoed through the trees.

* I do own the lyrics for this somg here.

Wow we are finally in the double digits!

(for those reading this don't worry I know I'm slow, but I am not dropping this fan fiction)

Also, My brother has decided to write fan fiction using my account.. That's my reason for being so slow guys. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12 Neji's Dream

Ch. 11 Neji's Dream. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But anyway I have a few things to say about this fan fiction ( and a few other things).

1st of all: I ran out of ideas for the fan fiction so I randomly came up with this.

2nd: today is Saturday, July 10th I am rushing myself to finish it before my birthday, which is in 8 days.

3rd: Naruto characters birthday this month Sasuke's -July 23rd- Kiba -July 7th- Neji -July 3rd-

Shikamaru POV

What was the point in the school here? It was lame and a bore. I hated listening to the teacher talk all day. Everytime I took a nap I would get splashed with water or something stupid like that. And if he wasn't doing that, I'd here girls jabber about some boy they thought was cute. Mostly they would droll over Sasuke… how troublesome…

The bell rung and they all rushed for the door. I had stayed put until they cleared out, don't want to be caught in that mess.

Anyway I was walking down the road to get to my house, when I felt someone poke my back I looked around and whatda you know. Tema was still here. I had thought she and the other two had went back to the sand village.

" hey" I said " what's up?"

" I need to tell you something" she said.

I looked straight at her " really? What?"

" well…"

Ino POV

I looked up oh babysitting was so hard! I would have never thought it would be like this. Danny and Koon were so hard to take care of. I hated it. But still its worth I.

I wonder were Choji is I asked him to com help today…

**Choji POV**

**I couldn't find the place were Ino was babysitting. I looked everywhere! Man, this was bad if I don't show up she'll be so mad at me. **

**But were was she?**

**She wasn't at her house, or Eista's house.**

**Sakura POV**

**I wanted to know more about the vampires. I know its probably none of my business. But, after hearing what had happened thease last few weeks. Temari being bit, and then the one who bit being killed. It made me just a little curious. But, no one would tell me more about them. Every one I ask says thing "you're to young, Sakura." or " Don't even think about that stuff."**

**Well I guess I have to find out on my own.**

**Sasuke POV**

**Why was every one worries about these things? What does it matter? Being all worried about them won't help any… worry only makes you weaker. Sakura and Naruto both are bugging me about the stupid vampire incident. Well what should I know about that? And who cares?**

**I sure as hell don't.**

**Hinata POV**

**I don't know why Neji was so late today….. Its not like him to be late like this. I was…. Worried.. A little bit….. **

" **father I am going out to look for Neji…. To tell him to come home…"**

**He looked at me and nodded " don't be late."**

**I ran out of the house. I couldn't help but feel worried that something bad was going to happen.**

**Shino POV**

**It was not a good time for them to show up… I looked around " who are you?" I asked them. I could tell what they were.. But even vampires have names. And a reason to come here.**

" **none of concern, now is it?" one of them said. " say Mineti, why don't I take care of this brat?"**

" **no you idiot, we don't have time.."**

**What were they bickering about?**

**Kiba POV**

**I was walking Akamaru, when we saw Hinata, she seemed in a hurry. **

" **k-kiba.. Have you seen.. N-Neji?" she asked**

" **no not anywhere here, why whats going on? Hey!" **

**She took off running looking for Neji.**

" **okay… that was weird…" **

**Tenten POV**

**Man this was crazy Neji had just fainted for no reason! **

"**Neji… Neji!" I couldn't wake him up. No matter what I tried! I sat down next to him What the hell? Why did that just happen? Was it something I said? **

**Lee POV**

**I heard Tenten Yell Neji over and over as I had rushed to see what had happened.**

**I could not believe my eyes. **

**Neji had just fainted.**

" **what has happened to him?" I could not help but to ask.**

" **I don't know! He just…" **

**Tenten looked worried.**

**Neji POV**

**The water rushed though the air how was that happening? I looked around. Where was it going? I had followed it to a lake. But something felt strange. I walked towards it. What this lake isn't made of water? But the subject in school which this the teachers most stress… chakra..**

**What? **

**I looked around me. **

**Feathers**

**But why? I suddenly felt light headed what was going on? I fell to my knees. Everything was getting blurry. I looked up, a woman was standing there. She had long red hair.**

" **you need to know…" she said**

"**know… what?" I asked. **

**There was a light engulfing everything around it. Including me. " d-damn it!" I gasped.**

**It was like an endless hole I had kapt falling though,, seeing something horrible. The leaf village destroyed. Everyone dead.. and **

**Endless darkness…**

**What was this? I fell like I'm suffocating. Someone was… choking me. " …"**

**What?**

** ."**

**Protect…. Everyone? What?**

" **… saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave "**

**Naruto… save….**

" **Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeee ooooooonnneeeee"**

**Naruto save everyone…**

**What does that mean?**

"**Neji… Neji wake up…"**

**I had heard a faint voice say.**

" **Neji…. Neji please wake up…"**

**Tenten? **

"**Neji are you alright? Will you wake up?**

**Lee?**

" **N-Neji… father is worried about you… ' **

**Hinata?**

**I opened my eyes to find those three kneed by me.**

**What was that then? A dream? But, it had felt so real…**

**And what did it mean by 'Naruto save everyone?"**


	13. Chapter 13 Clash of  two twin swords

**Ok CH. 13? Clash of two twin swords. Umm yeah I know I suck at writing fan fiction. I know that. But oh well. ITS FUN! And I will continue writing my stories. Today is July 12****th**** of 2011 I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Kiari POV**

**I was sitting alone in my room. Father was talking about a sword that I honestly couldn't care less about. What was with him and what was with any of this crap going on around here. Everyone seemed on edge. **

" **so Kiari thats what you must do…" father said**

" **I know already" I said agitated. I got up and left.**

**He was giving me the Hell Sword to fight against Destiny who had killed Vaniz. I felt anger biol inside me. **

**I was mad at Destiny, at Eista, at everyone. Why can't everything go back to how it was before? Before.. When my life was at lest half normal, now I'm around craziness 24/7, and I was sick of it.**

'**the hell and heaven clash with the echo of the twin swords.' he had told me. Which meant**

**I was to fight Destiny Tunii. **

**I was ready for that.**

**Destiny POV**

**God damn it all to hell, this was the beginning of a war right on top of Konaha. This was so not my day.**

" **Destiny, this is all your fault.. If you hadn't-" Eista started at me**

" **Oh damn Eista, what would have you done then? That bastard bit someone… not even from this fucking village.. Someone he really didn't know. And they were bitching at me to do something.. And Hirigo too." I told her. I groaned.**

"**look kid, this doesn't concern you so-" she cut me off**

" **WHAT ABOUT KIARI? IF IT CONCERNS HER, IT CONCERNS ME!" **

**That might have the first time I've ever seen her snap like that. **

**Ok now what do I say?**

" **that's enough you two." **

**We both looked around…. **

"**Tema? I thought you went back-" I was cut off again! What the hell?**

" **no time for that.. I still here.. Anyway Kiari and the others have declared a war on the five hidden village's."I knew that would happen sooned or later…. Damn it!**

" **what are going to do?" I heard Eista say.**

**Hmm how about just kick their asses?**

" **I don't know" Tema replied to Eista.**

**Naruto POV**

**What now? A war? Oh man that's so not cool.. But I- **

"**ow!" **

**Sakura had banged my head.**

" **Sakura what was that for?" I asked holding my head. **

" **We need to get a move on you idiot. We need to tell everyone to prepare for a war." she said**

" **I know, I know!" I followed her knocking on doors and preparing our selves. Yeah this was weird. **

**But who cares? **

**I promised I'd get Kiari back. So I will!**

**Kiari POV**

**Everything was ready. This was it, the war that we had decided. Now first Konahagakure. That was our first target.**

**Destiny POV**

**Oh God, this was just bad. Naruto helping **_**me?**_

**Oh shoot me! **

**This little knucklehead helping me… oh man this will not go well. **

**Reason 1: he's a lot younger than me. And I hate midgets.**

**Reason 2: he's never fought anyone like this before. **

**Reason 3: He is an idiot.**

**So… that's why this will be my biggest pain.**

**So shoot me, please? **

**We headed out. **

" **stay on your toes, Blondie.." I said in almost a whisper.**

**He nodded. " Yeah, yeah I know, already!"**

**Oh come on why does this have to happen now?**

**Kiari POV**

"**Come on let go" I said**

**Walking though the woods that led to the village.**

"**Not so fast! Kiari!"**

**Destiny came at me though trees with the heaven sword. I took out mine.**

**And they clashed together.**

**We were fighting with the two swords made for the same purpose. **

**Destiny POV**

**She was good, but I wasn't giving up on this yet.**

"**lets dance!"**

**Yunia POV**

**This was what he had decided. What was I to do about it? I looked at Inyt.**

" **so its finally starting…. We should get a move on then…" he said.**

**He didn't like this anymore than I. but he told us too. We had no choice.**

**I'm sorry… Namina.**

**Kiari POV**

**I had him now! **

**He was on the ground his sword lay elsewhere.**

**Well then came Naruto. With a face kick.**

**Destiny POV**

"**Good shot blondie" I said as I got up.**

"**N-Naruto.. What are you-" Kiari gasped as she recovered from the attack. **

**Yeah.. Ok.. maybe not a bad idea bringing the kid along… **

**Kiari POV **

**What the hell! He was here, that changes everything. Now what do I do? Kill Naruto?**

**I can't do that!**

**Sasori POV**

**As soon as we got out of there, I smacked Deidara**

" **ok never do that again… got it?"**

**He stared at me like I had lost a screw.**

"**what the hell? Hm!" he said**

**Oh why does he have to be an idiot.**

**CRASH! **

**Huh? We looked around.**

" **Its coming from the hidden leaf….."**

"**what the hell is going on here today un!" Deidara exclaimed.**

**Destiny POV**

"**lets go, go, go, go!" man we were running. We heard something from Konaha.**

**Namina POV**

"**AHH!" **

"**Danny Koon! Come on this way!" **

**Why were they here why now!**

**Everything was on fire. We couldn't get away. **

**I held the two boys close to me.**

**I looked up.. Where was Hirigo when you need him? **

"**come on.. This way." **

**I lead them though the fire to an exit to the village.**

"**mommy.. What going on!" Koon cried.**

" **I don't know sweaty" I answered.**

**Kiari POV**

**What the hell?**

**They left me, well we not through yet, Destiny.**

**I rushed though the trees following them.**

**This wasn't over yet… not until I avenge Vaniz.**

**Ok I finally got this chapter.. I am really slow.**


	14. Chapter 14 the two lines LAST CHAPTER

**The last chapter of the two lines.. Ch. 14 -I think I am not sure.- the two lines. tomorrow is my birthday! Whoop! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**They we all fighting none stop, Kiari was not happy but she was not angered or sad, she felt nothing. she didn't want to feel anything. her heart and mind were set to only one thing. keeping herself alive. she didn't care of the others, not now. she was lost in her thought as she fought with the sword, taking others lives, without care.**

**this is what had happened to the girl whose mind was cut off by her father.**

Eista POV

Kiari…. Naruto…. everyone… I… I felt so horrible. Kiari couldn't hear me. no matter what I tried….

" Kiari please, you have to stop it! you're my sister! You have always been my sister!"

I ducked under her blade.

" I.. I don't care if you're a vampire! you have.. always been by my side! you and I… we were so close… we were family! and now…. Kiari!" I tried to grab her but someone grabbed me and took me out of there.

" Naruto! what are you doing?" I yelled " no, no Naruto put me down!"

" shut the hell up! I don't want to hear it!"

BOOM

I looked behind us the area We had came from blew up.

what about Kiari?

" no.. she's not going to.." I whispered.

she won't die, she can't die.. I don't want her to.

Naruto put me down.

" hey you two okay?"

" Shikamaru?" I looked at him. suddenly I felt so mad.

at him.. and everyone else. I let out a scream of frustration. " Its not fair! Its all your fault… if I had been there I could've."

" do you honestly think I'm dead? you're not smart at all"

I looked around. "Kiari! I-" I started

" we were the two that were never apart. to lines of the same shape… is that what you were giong to say, Eista?" she said.

" Kiari…."

Shikamaru POV

what the hell? Damn how did she just escape that?

"went we lost in the same darkness? or were you just the light that I didn't follow?" Kiari asked Eista.

"Kiari…"

what the hell did Kiari mean?

" was I the lost one, right? you were the one who always found me."

huh? what did she mean?

Eista POV

" what the hell are you talking about?" Shikamaru bursted out.

"Eista, I finally know who I am… I mustn't waste my life." she drew her blade. " I cut down all in my path. that's what I have to do…"

" hey now.. whats going on? we aren't done yet." I look up, and there stood Destiny.

"hey wait, Destiny, what are you.." Naruto looked at him. something seemed wrong. Destiny was acting very odd.

" I am so not letting you go, not like that." he lunged toward Kiari I did what I had to. I jumped in front of him, I was almost stabbed right though, if it wasn't for Shikamaru, I would be dead.

" what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked him.

" whats it look like? What I have to do. for this damned village." he answered crossly.

I stood there not thinking, I grabbed Kiari and Naruto and ran off, with the two people I cared for most.

"hey whoa, what are you..?" I heard Naruto say.

"we are the two lines…

lost in the stars shining…

we are the two whose life sworn..

for each others pain.." Kiari said quietly.

" Huh? what are you talking about? " naruto and I asked.

we were in a cave outside the village. Naruto seemed on edge. and Kiari lost. me? I was just confused and frustrated.

" why are you guys here?"

we looked out of the cave. that vioce was recognizable anywhere and anytime.. but why was he here?

" Kankuro… why are you here?" I asked

" I could ask you the same." he replaied

Neji POV

I helped Tenten up, this was bad. I looked out, where was everyone else have they left the village?

perhaps we should to, but…

Namina POV

I had gotten Danny and Koon out of there, thankfully. Hirigo was protecting the Village.

this is it… isn't it, Yunia? you're going to do it aren't you?

I sighed, it wasn't any of my concern… was it?

but please… don't die out there….

Yunia POV

yes this was the moment… its now or never…

for Vaniz… and Kiari… and this villagw.. and the others too.

I turned around.

" Yunia, what?" I heard Inyt say.

" this is it.. I will be.. forever… in your heart… right?" I looked at him, barely holding back the tears from my eyes.

Inyt POV

I looked at her with shock.

" must you? is this really necessary?" I asked her.

" it is… the only way I… I can stop this madness.." she shook her head now crying. " I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry."

Eista POV

so that's what happened. so they attacked all the villages at once.

" it'll be over soon." Kiari said.

" huh?" we all said at the same time.

" it will be over.. aunt Yunia, and a handful of others are using 'it'."

"it whats it?" Naruto asked her

" the two lines…." she answered. " that's what we call it. when we shed others blood we afect the two lines separating us from humans… but inside we… we are no different. we are just…weird. so we are severed from you by two lines. if we were to break those, those who done it would die and we would be forced to go back and hide… hide for 1000 years."

" what? so some people are going to stop this." Tema came in with Gaara.

"yes.. everything will go to normal.. isn't that what you all wanted?" she looked at me "including you Eista, and you can't deny it."

I shook my head. " Kiari I wanted you to come back home.. more than anything.

" yeah she was so worried about you, Kiari." naruto added.

" what?"

I shook my head harder " Kiari please get it, You're my family!"

she stood there… staring at the floor.

" right…" she said

"I have something to ask you.." Gaara said

" what is it? " Kiari looked at him no longer with that hate in her eyes.

why was that?

Yunia POV

now…

I closed my eyes and formed the hand signs.

" two lines… break.." I whispered.

the rays of light went up around me.

I was ready.

now and forever…

I will be by your side…

Kiari…

I felt some one wrap their arm around me.

" he let me. have some… to stop you from dieing… aunt Yunia… its over.. they've stopped.. you don't have to sacrifice yourself anymore…"

Kiari.

did he really do it to bring her back to her senses.

"your mother would've done the same thing…" I sighed.

so this was how it unfolded…

our lives were no more than tools.. but we.. are not tools for your work.. my brother.. Mineti.

Kiari POV

it felt nice.. to hold my Aunt. just like his….

I closed my eyes lost in the thought.. I no longer hated him hate of him left me a long time ago replaced with something else that I couldn't figure out.

Father fell to the ground, recapturing our attention.

" Yunia.. you…. I have grown weak… what did you do?…. you're not dead!" he gasped. and rolled over.

now, all my family was dead…

no.. thst wasn't true.. he wasn't like a father…Hirigo was… and mother… is Namina… and I have two brothers and a sister…. waiting for me…and… my crazy friends…

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

Shikamaru

Ino

Choji

Hinata

Kiba

Shino

Neji Lee

Tenten

Kankuro Temari

and…

you….

I looked up at the sky as it begun to rain.

two lines from the same shape… that what we were… I closed my eyes.. and let the rain wash over me…

Thank you all.

**so that's actually was right on time… more or less..**

**Thank you for reading the two lines…**

**umm no there will not be a sequel, sorry… **

**but I will write more fanfiction..**

**umm will begin the D.O.L.C. series on **

_**August 10**__**th**_.. **D.O.L.C is a crossover between many things major things in it. - what I'll put in the crossover categories.**

_**Final fantasy XII**_

_**Final Fantasy X**_

**also in it are**

_**kingdom hearts**_

_**super robot monkey team hyper force go!**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Harry Potter**_

**I think that everything…**

**D.O.L.C 2 heart Princesses **

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Super robot monkey team hyper force go!**_

**also**

_**Naruto**_

_**Final fantasy XII**_

I **don't know about 3 yet…**

**what I do own in that series**

**OCs - Daee, Onia, Lista, Kia, Kista, Ed, Jinala, Darkra, Nuner, Ryo, Adjina, Adjino, Lonaen, Linaen, Toyrosu. tortisesaie,, and many others….**

**Lilac language **

**nanayian language**

**world of Nanaya**

**world of Diskista**

**world of Analilna**

**world of Susaern**

**all written songs unless otherwise said.**

**so see you then! **

**~Sib 3**


End file.
